


Like you mean it

by rivers_bend



Series: ask box fic [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost two years before Fashion Baby, Nick and Harry kiss for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fashion Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040120) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend). 



> I do not know any of the people whose names and public personas are used in this story and neither believe nor mean to imply any of this ever happened.

”I think you should kiss me like you mean it,” Harry says. He’d offered to drop Nick home after work, but dropping had turned into coming inside for a drink, and then following Nick into his bedroom when Nick finally decided after two glasses of wine and some ill-advised reality TV that it was time to go to bed. 

"You do, do you," Nick answers, stalling, hoping it doesn’t sound so much like a tactic as it feels. 

"Yes," Harry says. He hasn’t taken his jeans off yet, which is unusual for him. Generally, as soon as he’s in Nick’s bedroom, he’s half naked and cuddly and tempting. It’s probably odd that it’s more scary that he’s fully dressed than it would be if he were making this proposition in his pants. But such is Nick’s life.

"Oh," Nick says. Still stalling. "As opposed to what?" He has kissed Harry before. On the forehead, on the cheek, on the shoulder and ear and elbow. Even once or twice on the lips. He meant to do it every time, except that once where Harry tripped on Thurston and landed chest first on Nick’s face, barely catching himself on the back of the settee, and Nick had ended up with a mouth full of nipple. But the other times. The other times he meant it. 

"As opposed to mistletoe, drunken goodnights, and Pixie betting you wouldn’t."

Okay, maybe Nick’s kissed him three times on the lips. And apparently Harry was counting. Nick’s not sure if that’s a good thing.

"Pixie knew I would, though, so I’m not sure it counts as a bet." 

The look on Harry’s face says he knows Nick is stalling, now. He’s far too clever for his own good is the problem. On top of the— Well, just look at him. And he laughs at all of Nick’s jokes. Even the truly terrible ones. Especially the truly terrible ones. 

"What if I can’t?" Nick asks. _What if I can’t bear it if you don’t mean it back?_

"How about if _I_ kiss you like _I_ mean it, and you only have to kiss back,” Harry suggests. He walks forward as he says it, so he’s only an inch away from Nick’s mouth by the time he gets to the word kiss. 

"I—" Nick says. Unbidden, his hands go up to cup Harry’s face. He’s going to wait, let Harry do the kissing as he’d offered, but it doesn’t work. Once Harry’s there, warm between his palms, Nick does as Harry’d asked. 

Entirely without intending to, Nick kisses Harry like he means it.


End file.
